A First for Everything
by purpleglasseswrites
Summary: A quick drabble centering on the idea that Mycroft's daughter is the one to find him after Eurus knocks him out along with Sherlock and John. Also, Sherlock may actually care about his big brother. Just a little bit though.


**Summary: A quick drabble centering on the idea that Mycroft's daughter is the one to find him after Eurus knocks him out along with Sherlock and John. Also, Sherlock may actually care about his big brother. Just a little bit though** **.**

* * *

 **A First for Everything**

* * *

She was the first to reach the basement of the wrecked mansion, pushing past the policemen massed all around the overgrown grass that had once been a well-kept front lawn, shouting out insults to the ones that attempted to step in her away. She didn't bother second glancing at the tombstones flanking the cobbled pathway towards the grand entrance, nor at the burned down antique furniture.

Her high heeled boots clanked loudly on the stone stairs, her long green coat sweeping off cinder as she descended farther into the darkness, her phone serving as her only source of light. She completely ignored the shouting of the police officers following her downwards, her mind fully focused on a sole thing.

" _I've always had an aversion for basements. Can't really say why, though."_

Just a few words thrown out at a late Christmas dinner. She knew the probability of him being down here was quite small - she'd mapped it out in her head on the helicopter. But she had to try. Just as Andrea was raiding the facility right now, she was looking here.

The wooden door had been burned down years before she'd even been born, and as she took the last steps towards her father's childhood horror, Olivia Holmes prayed harder than she'd ever had in her life.

She didn't see him at first. She could feel tears already forming in her tired eyes, the blur making his crouched shape strangely stand out.

"Dad!"

They'd always been discrete about displaying any sign of their relationship in public. It was something Olivia had greatly despised when she'd been younger, but as she'd matured throughout the years it had become the unwritten law of their relationship. Damn if cared about the bloody officers that had followed her right now though.

She hurried towards him, kneeling down and wrapping her arms around his shivering body, cradling his neck as he buried his face into her long hair, a weak attempt to shield himself from the prying eyes.

"Livy," he breathed out and Olivia registered the way he sounded too horse and chocked at the same time and she gently rested him back on the cold wall, attempting to spotany injuries in the dim light of both her phone and the officers' flashlights.

"Everything's a blur," Mycroft said closing his eyes as an unwelcomed light fell on his livid face.

"He'll be fine," a booming voice announced from behind and Olivia whirled around instinctively, blocking her father from the view of the newcomer, her overactive mind failing to recognize the voice in the moment. "I know what she gave him. It'll wear off in about an hour."

Her uncle was poised in front of the wondering policemen, his posture unshaken and his face as blank and emotionless as ever.

"Olivia," he greeted her just a little too late, as he always liked doing.

"'Lock," Mycroft whimpered and the young girl almost smiled at the affection that crossed the detective's face. Just for one long millisecond, missed by anybody who didn't know what to look for. But it had been there.

Her uncle took an unusually unsteady step towards his brother before making a mocking face towards the three men staring uncomfortably at the scene in front of them.

"Everybody out!" Olivia said in the voice that had made her President of the Oxford Law Society.

Along with Sherlock's threatening glare it was enough to make Greg Lestrade and his two officers walk straight out.

After glancing her way once last time, the consulting detective kneeled beside his older brother, gently stroking his blooded check.

"'m sorry, 'Lock…my fault…" Olivia had to look away, hating to see the man who never let any weakness show in such a sate. It's just the drug, she had to remind herself. Just the drug.

"It's alright, Myc," Sherlock steadied his grip on his brother's shoulder and Olivia felt tears forming in her eyes once again at the sound of that old nickname that she hadn't heard since her mother's funeral. "It's over now."

Distancing herself from the two men, Olivia typed a quick messenger to Andrea, and smiled down at the instant relived reply. One glance at the device's watch and Olivia returned to her father an uncle, cursing her 8 am criminal law class.

Oh, well. There was a first for everything.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a quick drabble glued with the idea of a character that just wouldn't leave me alone. Please let me know what you think by reviewing.**


End file.
